Commitments
by CloudXStrife
Summary: "I know what has to be done."


Flaming debris is scattered across the deck of _The Pearl._ If it were a different situation, one that wasn't in such uncharted unpredictability, Jack would relish in it, even if such destruction were upon his precious _Pearl._

"Cap'n, orders!" Gibbs waits expectantly, anxiously for orders to act upon.

The notorious Captain turns, a breath escaping without knowledge. "Abandon ship." He takes a step past his first mate. "Into the long boat."

Gibbs processes what he's heard before a look of incredulous disbelief appears before his aging face. "Jack! _The Pearl..._"

"She's only a ship, mate." His shoulders slump a little and anyone that knew Jack Sparrow or of the legends of Jack Sparrow knew that she just wasn't a ship.

He turns away as the few remaining survivors discuss and hastily throw essentials into the single remaining long boat. He runs a hand across a splintered piece of wood, thrown from the floor boards.

It pierces his skin, drawing droplets of blood and a small smile.

He scans his beloved. Taking a prolong glance around, he drops a slow breath. His fist is clenched as is his heart but he forces himself to survey the remains. What a sight. One of the last he'll see.

For now, he knows what is needed to be done.

Footsteps trudge behind him and a voice is heard. "Thank you, Jack."

He turns a fraction, his head slightly tilted in wonder. His lips curve. "We're not free yet, love." He glances past her dishevelled appearance and to Will, Gibbs and the rest of his faithful remaining crew.

Her eyes glimmer with something he cannot spot as he lets his attention come back into focus on her once again. "You came back. I've always knew you were a good man." Her voice is soft and he can feel the warmth of her breath as she comes closer to his form.

Her lips touch his and he allows it, welcomes it, for he has only yearned for this moment for far too long. His lips moves with hers, an elegant dance that only a proper, groom man would know the steps to. She sighs into his mouth and he too has to keep a stance to keep from falling. She backs him up as her teeth makes claim onto his lower lip. Jack takes tentative steps back as her form follows and her tongue flicks out to lick away the sting her teeth had unabashedly committed.

His back hits the solid surface and he tilts his head to the side to taste more of her...

Jack Sparrow, however, was no fool. He had his suspicions. He knew what her intent was and as bold and cunning as it was, it was highly unnecessary.

Any moment now...

And as her hand squeezes the side of his neck, almost in a pleading matter, she slides her hand down his arm and to the chain located behind him. Elizabeth begins to attach the cuff onto his wrist but is stopped short as he places his hand atop of her own shaking, white-knuckled hand. He pulls his lips away and it leaves her gasping out of surprise and physical exertion.

Faces inches apart, she racks her brain as to find something to say, Jack stares into her tear-filled eyes and she's sure he really see her. He smiles sadly.

"No need for that, Darlin'" He pulls away completely and she lets her grip loose upon the offending, suddenly scolding imprisonment within her hand.

She hears distantly, Will calling for her. But she can't leave. Not yet.

Not like this.

He has taken liberty, putting several feet between them and with his back to her; he looks up into the blue clear skies, looks up into impending freedom.

Jack turns and she suddenly wants him to lay an angry hand on her, for she is burning with anger, despair, and most of all embarrassment with herself. This man didn't deserve this.

_She was going to imprison the man that saved her and Will's life numerous times. She was going to imprison a man upon his own ship._

_She was going to imprison a good man._

"I know what tis' is." Jack says. "I know what has to be done." He smiles. Not one trademarked 'Jack Sparrow' but a real smile that warmed her to the very core.

He smirks then, seemingly couldn't help but make one last jab at her. "I would have never pegged you to act in such a pirate's cunning." He chuckles. "I guess me reputation is rubbing off on such a proper girl as yourself, Miss Swann."

A sound close to a sob breaks loose from within her throat and she takes step toward him. "Jack-"

She is halted as Will calls from the side of the ship, the longboat hanging a few feet above the deep blue.

Closing the last few feet between them, he slips off a ring off his middle finger and slides it into her palm.

He kisses her forehead.

"You shall go." He motions for her to leave.

"And you?" She can't help but ask.

He looks over to the hole protruding his cabin, relishing in the heated sun on his face, the sea's breeze brushes upon him and he sighs in contentment. "I shall meet my fate."

As she looks on, in horror at _The Pearl _being pulling down upon the depths of the dark sea, from the safe distance within the floating longboat, her hand clenches around the precious ring.

She puts her face in her hands, wishing she was the one Karken had been hunting and that she hadn't made the attempt to condemn a _good_ man to the one thing he cherished.

But that was no matter anymore, he was sacrificed for the safe escape of them, a debt that could only be repaid with his life.

From the distance, she hears the gleeful holler of Jack as he hurdles himself at the beast.

And just like that, as water claims the ship, the calm of sea is restored as well as the death will of a dearly beloved.


End file.
